


Restart

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically Dani and Lucy trying to set their Dads up, Dani and Lucy are soft and canon, F/F, I had to write this, Iron Fist week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: It started with a simple idea:Wouldn't our Dads be happier if they dated.
Relationships: Danielle Cage/Lucy Rand, Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker, Luke Cage/Danny Rand, Misty Knight/Colleen Wing, Past Misty Knight/Danny Rand, past Luke Cage/Jessica Jones
Kudos: 7





	Restart

Dani was laying on the bed in Lucy’s room staring up at the ceiling. The door was open, just like Uncle Danny had asked them to. It helped a little to keep the hot air ventilating through the house, so there was at least one upside to it.

Dani and Lucy had been lying here for a while. The day had started with both of them watching netflix, then they had paused to make out and not bothered starting the stream again since then.

In the end it felt, as if it was too hot to do anything. 

“Pool?”, Lucy asked and rolled over, her blonde hair sticking to her dark shoulders because of the sweat that had started to cover her face.

“Sure.”

Lucy groaned and tossed some of her homework aside. Dani recognized the content from her previous school year,”If you need any help-”

“I’m fine.”, Lucy shrugged and jumped to her feet. She offered Dani a hand and quickly pulled her up from the bed. Before she let go of Dani’s hand, she pressed a kiss to her palm.

“Sappy.”, Dani mumbled.

Lucy shrugged and walked down the stairs.   
For a long time, Dani used to call Lucy her younger sister. It was however, since she discovered that her feelings for her were anything but those of siblings to each other. Luckily, they both had quickly recognized this.

“Dad?”, Lucy asked.

“Yeah?”, Danny asked, as they both walked into the living room.

“Dani and I are gonna swim in the pool, if that’s okay?”

Danny frowned, “We had it cleaned yesterday, should be safe to swim by now.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you want lemonade?”, Danny asked and leaned against the counter of the kitchen.

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”, Dani said quickly.

“No problem.”, Danny said, then he looked at Dani, “Who’s gonna pick you up later?”

“I think Dad. I’m at his place this week.”

“Okay.”, Danny said but he couldn’t mask the small smile, quick enough for Dani to miss it.

She wasn’t sure, what had come first, her parents divorce and the divorce of Danny and Misty or her suspicion that her dad and Danny might be in love.

It didn’t bother her much, it just felt annoying, that they didn’t act on it.

Dani knew, that they were perfect for each other and were probably the only people capable to the other person happy.

“What?”, Lucy asked after a moment.

“Huh?”

“You were thinking. That is cute but I wanna know, what’s going on in your head.”

“Our dads.”

“A story as old as time.”

Dani laughed and tied her hair up into a bun, “Something like that.”

“I’ve been noticing it too recently.”, Lucy said, “I mean more than before. My dad kept staring at old photos and shit.”

“Yeah.”, Dani mumbled, “I think my dad is also feeling more and more lonely.”

“Do you think a set up would work?”

“Like in movies?”

“Like in movies.”, Lucy said. The two of them walked out of the penthouse and onto the balcony with the large pool. For a moment, Dani was stunned by the sunlight, making the water glisten and the skyline in the background. She had been to this place, as much, as she had been to her own and yet, it still stunned her.

It was one of the things, that set her apart from Lucy. She just jumped into the water, clothes still on.

“Come in!”, Lucy yelled and splashed water at her.

Danny shrieked and followed after playfully flipping her girlfriend off.

The water was immediately refreshing, although it was shocking, how much it had warmed in the merciless sun. For a moment, Dani enjoyed being completely under water, then she came up for air.

“I needed that.”, Lucy mumbled and swam over towards the wall of the pool. She was pretty short, so her feet didn’t touch the ground like Danny did and she actually had to swim, while Dani could awkwardly tip toe after her.

Lucy supported herself on the wall, so she didn’t have to paddle at one place and sighed, “So, how about we start a plan?”

“For setting our Dads up?”

“Yeah.”

Dani quickly looked towards the kitchen, where Danny was making his famous lemonade. As a child, Dani had been baffled by how much she loved it, nowadays, she knew the secret ingredients. Extra sugar, mint, basil and more extra sugar. “I think, we have to be smart about it.”

“Yeah. They can’t find out.”

Dani nodded, “I guess, the good thing is, that they won’t need too much of a push. We don’t have to introduce them and they know each other better than anyone else.”

Lucy bit her lips, “Maybe, that makes it harder. They are so used to see each other as friends or as brothers, that I doubt they are capable of seeing something else.”

Dani hadn’t considered this but nodded, “We have to help them. Because, I’m sure, that they actually want to be more than that.”

“No doubt there, I-”, Lucy paused, when Danny came with the lemonade.

“Here you go.”, he sat down, he frowned, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Fine.”, Lucy said quickly.

“Good, I- uhm, just got off the phone with Luke. He suggested, that we order something to eat, when he picks you up and have dinner together.”

“Yes!”, Dani said quickly and side eyed Lucy, who gave her a little, secret smile.

This was going perfectly.

“Alright.”, Danny said slowly and tilted his head, “Call me, when you need anything.”

“Will do.”, Lucy smiled and took her glass with lemonade.

“Think, I was too euphoric?”, Dani asked, after the glass door had closed behind Danny.

“You are always euphoric, when it comes to food. Or lemonade. This was normal by your standard.”

Lucy evaded the splash of water, Dani send her way without spilling her lemonade and grinned, “No, I think, he didn’t suspect anything.”

“Good.”

Lucy nodded, “Think, you can sleep here?”

“I doubt it. You heard, that-”

“Yeah, yeah, your Dad’s coming over to pick you up. Still would have liked it.”, she smiled and stole a quick kiss. She tasted like lemon and basil and peppermint.

“So, do we try to set them up tonight?”

“Why not?”

Dani snorted, “I don’t know, if it will be so easy. We have to divert conversation into some directions. In the end,they have to realise that they are in love themself.”

“Idiots.”, Lucy muttered.

“Idiots.”, Danny agreed with a fond smile playing around her lips, “ Can’t believe, they used to Avengers but are too dumb or too scared to ask out their true loves.”

Lucy nodded, “Speaking of, how are Jess and Trish?”

“Oh, they are cute.”, Dani said quickly, “We went out shopping together the other day, it’s a lot more fun with them than with Dad. How are Misty and Colleen?”

“I thought it would be weird but it isn’t. It’s nice, still weird but I can handle it.”

Dani smiled softly, “I get that but you get more used to it.”

“I believe that too.”

“So, what do we do as a conversation starter?.”

“Maybe mention their current love live?”, Lucy asked.  
“How do we do this without being awkward?”, Dani raised a brow.

“I don’t know.”, Lucy sighed.

Dani paddled around a bit just to move and then swam back to her girlfriend, “So what else could work?”

“Remind them of the good old times.”

Dani groaned, “So that we can hear hour long over dramatised stories? But seriously, this could actually work.”

“Yeah, as long, as they focus on them being together.”

“Yeah.”, Dani mumbled, “Dad loves the old stories. The Power man and Iron Fist stuff.”

“Exactly, what we need.”

“If it goes well, they end on a melancholic note. Then, we use that mood and ask them if they were happy back then?”

“I’m scared, we’ll depress them.”

“We can be careful.”

Lucy sighed but nodded slowly, “We have to hope, that they won’t take the wrong lessons from this.”

“What do you mean?”

“In the end, they are gonna reform the team or something.”

“Right.”, Dani bit her lip, “I wish, we could just tell them, that they should figure out whatever there’s between them.”

“But that won’t work.”

“No. There’s no way it would work.”

Lucy groaned and leaned back to float on the water on her back. For a moment, Dani’s eyes wandered towards her thighs, then she looked away and sighed.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Shut up, Rand, we have a plan to figure out.”

“Right.”, Lucy swam back and looked at Danny through the window. He was slumped on the couch reading something.

“This will work, right?”

“It will.”, Lucy said with more confidence, than she should have.

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of the Iron Fist week :)  
> I had to, after I found out about canon Dani and Lucy lol.


End file.
